


Cover Art for Starry_Fantasies when the world comes crashing down (I'm here)

by kodonaprince



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodonaprince/pseuds/kodonaprince
Summary: I was playing around with artweaver; next thing I know, I have a cover for Starry_Fantasies' when the world comes crashing down (I'm here). Take it as a thank you for a wonderful author and a great story!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starfleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleur/gifts).
  * Inspired by [when the world comes crashing down (I'm here)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350118) by [Starry_Fantasies (starfleur)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleur/pseuds/Starry_Fantasies). 




End file.
